


Prove It

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [66]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Innuendo, Modern AU, somehow Rogue One exists in this universe but not the Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey might like teasing Poe.But there are other things she enjoys more.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/24/20 prompt: Make ten men feel like a hundred.

Poe’s kissing the sensitive skin just beneath her ear instead of watching the movie ( _he never watches the movie_ ) when she hears him whisper, reminiscent of the actor on screen, “I bet I can make ten men feel like a hundred,” and she has to hold back a laugh.

Instead, she decides to play confused. She always likes teasing him. “Are you suggesting an orgy? Cause I’m not okay with an orgy.”

He stops kissing her, _and okay, she does_ not _like this turn of events._ He looks at her, brow wrinkled, as he stutters out, “No, I just—I meant that . . . just me. Just me. I can make one person feel like ten? Or a hundred? Yeah, a hundred.”

He’s a mess, and now she _has_ to laugh, even as she leans in close, until her lips are a fraction away from his, to whisper to him.

“Prove it.”


End file.
